IChristmas
iChristmas is the ninth episode of the second Season of iCarly. Plot Spencer makes an electromagnetic Christmas tree, and when it bursts into flames, Carly becomes furious with him as the fire ruined the presents Carly got for Spencer. Carly then wishes that Spencer was born normal. Carly's guardian angel, Mitch, makes this wish come true, surprising Carly. The next day at school, Sam is absent, Freddie was never friends with Carly, and to make things worse -- Nevel Papperman is Carly's boyfriend. Nevel kissed Carly! Carly questions Mitch about Sam's disappearance, and Carly is taken to the Juvenile Detention Center, where Sam is being held. Carly finds out that Sam was never her friend, either. Carly returns home and then is told that Mrs. Benson and Spencer are now engaged, making Carly angry at what the world has become. Carly then walks up the stairs and finds out that, because Sam and Freddie were never her friends, iCarly never existed, either. Carly begins to sob, realizing how much the world would change if Spencer was born normal. Mitch turns the world back, making Spencer born abnormal. Carly gives Freddie the biggest hug he has probably ever gotten and Carly is thrilled when she sees Sam and gives her a huge hug. Carly is now happy with the electromagnetic Christmas tree, and Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer have a good Christmas together in the end. Trivia * The ending, with Carly saying the tree needs a little love, and the cast gathering around "oo oo oooing" to "Hark the Herald Angels Sing", is a take off of the ending to A Charlie Brown Christmas. * Unlike most episodes of iCarly which take place in reality, this episode has a strong magical component as there is no indication that Carly actually dreamed up Mitch the Angel or the "alternate reality" in which she found herself. * When Carly walks down the stairs after talking to Mitch, Spencer is talking on the phone about Schneider and Newman, who are the writers of the show. * When Carly is sitting in the hallway weeping, and as everything returns to normal, watch for the impressive visual effect as her shirt changes color without any apparent edit or stop-tape. *The hammer from the episode iWanna Stay with Spencer that nearly killed Carly is briefly referenced by Carly when everything is back to normal: "Hello, hammer that almost killed me!" *Continuity goof: After the fire, Carly storms upstairs into her studio and closes the door. After her first encounter with Mitch, she goes to leave the studio - and the door is open. *This is the first episode in which Nevel appears and does not use the term "rue." *It is discovered that Sam's favorite color is brown, as it is the color of gravy. It is also discovered that Sam wants to be an invisible ninja when she grows up. *This episode marks Nevel Papperman's season two debut. *When Freddie tries to get out of his costume, the light goes on and off. *When Mitch says Carly's name, she asks how he knew. She probably forgot that she's a celebrity on the internet. *This episode is an obvious parody of "It's a Wonderful Life" where the main character is shown what the world would be like if he wasn't born. *This is the first episode when Carly reveals eveything she knows about Sam. *Mitch talks about how he has to earn has wings, so teaching Carly a lesson would be a perfect oppurtunity. At the end, it turns out he was talking about Chicken wings, not Angel wings. Nice twist. :) *This episode was originally planned to have Lewburt make an appearance in Carly's alternate universe as her butler. *There are several mistakes in this episode: #Carly and Freddie should've known each other when Spencer is normal. If Freddie's mom visits Spencer, Carly and Freddie should really know each other a lot. #Why is Freddie in love with Ronha? It doesn't matter if Spencer is normal, Carly said that everyone hates her, so Freddie hates her too. Spencer has nothing to do with Ronha. #Nevel would never be boyfriends with Carly because she met him from the iCarly meeting with him. Since iCarly doesn't exist when her life is normal, she wouldn't have met him. #Nevel doesn't go to her school, and even is he does, Carly would never be in love with him the fact he is still creepy as she said and he is younger than her. iCarly Segment Carly and Sam are on a sleigh and show Freddie in a flashlight costume that actually works! Carly responded that the audience doesn't want to know where the batteries go. Quotes Carly: Mitch! Mitch! Mitch! Mitch: Wow, you say, "Mitch" a lot! Carly: It's my fault you're in here. Sam: YOU'RE the one who called the cops?! Carly: And how would I know your mother has a tattoo on her foot? Sam: A tattoo of what? Carly: A foot! Sam: What's my favorite color? Carly: Brown. Sam: Why? Carly: It's the color of gravy! Sam: What do I wanna be when I grow up? Carly: An invisible ninja! Sam: ...wow... View Gallery for this episode here Category:Season 2 209 Category:Holiday Category:Specials Category:Quotes